


Tempest in a Teapot

by WhatBecomesOfYou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/pseuds/WhatBecomesOfYou





	Tempest in a Teapot

Luna was well enough aware that everyone else in the world saw her as slightly odd, or a little off-kilter, at the most charitable. At the worst, she was loony Luna. Instead of her world being off-kilter, it was completely askew, turned upside down.

She could take her tea the same as everyone else and read the Daily Prophet in the lines with thousands of other wizards. And yet, her beliefs - in the "wacky" and unreal - would set her apart from the rest.

To be set apart from the rest would be the ultimate in compliments. 

She'd just have to get out of the tempest in a teapot that was boiling over, commonly known as Hogwarts, first.


End file.
